Les Miserables Redone
by Shadow 3013
Summary: Characters from several animes (Gundam Wing, Sailor Moon, Ranma 1/2, Monster Ranchers) try to put on Les Miserables the musical. Very silly, small hints/mentioning of shonen-ai, yaoi, slash, whatever you wanna call it..
1. Author's Notes

None of the characters in this fic belong to Zels and I, so don't sue. Except Shadow and Zelda… They're definitely ours. You can't have them! :::growls::: Unless you want to borrow, in which case you must ask one of us very nicely…  
  
This is just a random little fic that Zels and I started up during summer vacation. We were bored, and this began. I did all the writing and such, Zels helped me come up with the ideas. It's meant to be random and silly, forgive me.  
  
This fic makes more sense if you've watched the musical Les Miserables. It would probably also make sense if ya've read the book or watched the movie, but I wouldn't know as I've done neither.  
  
The characters may be a tad out of character, but oh well. And there are lots of little inside jokes, but I hope they don't keep the fic from being funny anyways.  
  
Enjoy the story, and please comment. :::begs::: 


	2. Auditions - Valjean

Valjean: 1st Try  
  
  
  
:::A man with long white-blue hair enters the audition room:::  
  
Disembodied Female Voice 1: Ooh, he's cute sis! Let's keep him! Please?  
  
Disembodied Female Voice 2: Shh! Behave, Shadow! We need to take this seriously; you can't choose solely on looks!  
  
:::Two girls appear in front of the young man; they seem to be 16 or so years old. Both have long black hair and emerald green eyes, and are completely identical save for their clothing; one is in a black dress, the other in a white one:::  
  
Girl in Black: Okay, let's get this show on the road! I'm Shadow.  
  
Girl in White: And I'm her twin sister, Zelda.  
  
Both Girls: Name?  
  
Young Man: Malachite.  
  
Shad and Zels: Pleased to meet you!  
  
Shadow: So, Mal… You don't mind if I call you that, do you?  
  
Malachite: Well, not really.  
  
Shadow: Great! Anyway, why do you think you would make a good Valjean?  
  
Malachite: … Valjean…? Isn't this the audition for Phantom of the Opera?  
  
:::The twins facefault:::  
  
Shad: Sorry Mal, wrong building. This is 3013 Hyrule Drive. You want 231 Cube Central. It's a few blocks down, shouldn't take you more than twenty minutes to walk there. And hey, bring in the next guy when ya leave, 'kay?  
  
Mal: Uhh, sure. Thanks.  
  
:::Malachite exits the room, leaving behind a drooling Shadow and cheerful Zelda:::  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Valjean: 2nd Try  
  
  
  
:::An elegantly dressed man with ginger colored hair enters the room and walks over to the twins:::  
  
Elegant Man: Ladies, it is my honor to meet you. :::Bows and kisses the hand of each girl:::  
  
Zelda: Thank you, sir. You're quite a flatterer, aren't you? Might we have your name?  
  
Elegant Man: Ah, forgive me for my gross lack of manners. I am Treize Kushrenada, retired OZ general, thought to be dead. And who might you lovely roses be, might I ask?  
  
Shadow: I'm Shadow, and this is my lovely twin sister Zelda.  
  
Zelda: We're pleased to meet you, sir.  
  
Shadow: Now, Treize, why do you think that you would make a good Valjean?  
  
Treize: I feel that I would make a good Valjean because-  
  
Voice from outside: Treize, sir? Are you finished yet? Our dinner reservations are in thirty minutes and I don't want us to be late!  
  
Treize: Forgive me for the interruption, ladies. That was my best friend, Zechs. He tends to get slightly impatient when things don't go exactly according to his schedule. You know the type.  
  
Shadow: Go ahead and let him in. That way he'll at least see why things aren't 'right on schedule.'  
  
:::Zelda makes a gesture and the door opens; a young man, perhaps two or three years younger than Treize, walks in. He is dressed in red and has long, platinum blonde hair:::  
  
Zechs: Hello, ladies. Are you almost ready, love?  
  
:::The twins' eyes widen as their gazes focus on Zechs:::  
  
Zels and Shad: The hair… He's perfect! :::They rush forward and grab Zechs by the arms:::  
  
Zelda: Treize, we'll be right back. Please forgive us.  
  
Shad: Yeah, what she said. Let's go!  
  
:::Zelda and Shadow rush out of the room, dragging a bewildered Zechs behind them:::  
  
Treize: Hmm. Perhaps I should call the restaurant and move the reservation ahead an hour or two…?  
  
:::Treize reaches inside his pocket and pulls out a cell phone:::  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Valjean: 3rd Try  
  
  
  
Shadow: Ya know, I feel kinda bad about ruining their dinner…  
  
Zelda: I'm sure they'll forgive us. They seem to be the forgiving type, and at least we've cast them both in the play!  
  
Shadow: Yeah, but what are we going to do about an outfit for Zechs? I don't know if he'll fit inside the one we already have in the wardrobe…  
  
:::The door bursts open and a black clothed figure with a long, trailing chestnut braid flying behind him enters:::  
  
Braided Boy: Hi! I run, I hide, but I never lie. I'm Duo Maxwell!  
  
Shadow: Hi! :::Realizes that the boy's outfit is that of a priest::: Are you here to try out for the part of the Bishop?  
  
Duo: Uhhm, no. Actually, I'm here to try out for Valjean. This is the right time, right? I'm not late or anything, am I?  
  
Zelda: Oh, no, you're fine! My dear sister was just assuming. See what happens when you do such things, Shad? :::Zelda looks at her twin disapprovingly; Shadow sticks out her tongue:::  
  
Duo: :::Laughs::: You really are twins. Even if you looked completely different, you'd be able to tell from the way you act.  
  
:::Shadow and Zelda grin:::  
  
Zelda: All right then, Duo. Shall we begin?  
  
Duo: Sure thing!  
  
Shadow: All right then. Just say these lines, okay?  
  
:::Duo nods eagerly:::  
  
Zelda: Start with this line please. You've just been given a chance to start you life over again.  
  
Shadow: By the way… You can sing, right?  
  
Duo: :::Grins and flashes a thumbs-up sign::: Definitely! I even had a band goin' with some of my friends for a while! :::Pulls out and shows off the infamous 'ruffly shirt rock band' picture::: See? :::His grin grows wider::: We look pretty darn good, if I do say so myself!  
  
Shadow: :::Drools::: Uhh… :::Grabs the picture from a startled Duo::: I'll be right back, I'm gonna go make a copy of this. Go ahead and start without me, 'kay?  
  
:::Duo stares, moving his mouth wordlessly and looking slightly confused:::  
  
Zelda: Okay, Shad. And hey… Make me a copy too, while you're at it. That is, if Duo doesn't mind. If he does, you'll need to give it back.  
  
Duo: Nah, no problem. Just make a copy for me too, huh? Ya never know. :::Shrugs and smiles::: Okay, now… This line?  
  
:::Shadow scurries out of the room and down the hall:::  
  
Duo: Let's see… :::Clears his throat::: He told me that I have a soul, how does he know? What spirit comes to move my life? Is there another way to go?  
  
Zelda: All right, that's good.  
  
Duo: :::Frowns slightly::: Was I that bad?  
  
:::Shadow bursts back into the room:::  
  
Shadow: Now way! You were grrreat! Perfect!  
  
Zelda: I agree with my sister this time. If you want the part, you've got it.  
  
Duo: Really? :::Jumps up and flashes the victory sign, his grin impossibly wide::: Sugoi! Aww, man, this is just sooo cool! I can't wait to tell the rest of the gang!  
  
Shadow: Hey, do you think any of your friends would want to try out?  
  
Duo: I dunno… But I'll ask! Auditions are going on all day today, right?  
  
Shadow: Yeah.  
  
Duo: Okay. Well, I'll go ask them. I'm sure that at least Quatre will do it, if only as a favor for me… I've gotta go. Thanks! I'll be back…!  
  
:::Duo runs out of the room only to be followed by Shadow:::  
  
Shadow: Wait, wait! You forgot your picture! Wait, wait!  
  
Duo: :::Turns back to face Shadow, but keeps walking::: Keep it hostage, just in case Heero doesn't want me to come back, okay?  
  
Shadow: :::Grins::: Yeah, sure thing!  
  
Zelda: :::Walks over to Shadow just as Duo exits their range of vision::: So. One down…  
  
Shadow: And waaay too many to go!  
  
:::The twins grin, high-five each other, and yell that they're ready to cast the next character::: 


	3. Auditions - Javert

Javert: 1st Try  
  
  
  
:::A dark haired young man wearing a traditional kendou outfit enters the room:::  
  
Man in skirt thingy: I, Tatewaki Kuno, am here to be the star of the show!  
  
:::The twins raise their eyebrows and give each other a 'look':::  
  
Zelda: I hate to have to tell you this, Mr. Kuno, but we've already cast the lead role.  
  
Kuno: What?!? Surely you jest!  
  
Shad: Ehh… Nah. She's tellin' the truth.  
  
Kuno: Then make a change! I should play the star role!  
  
Shadow: I dunna think so. :::Scowls:::  
  
Kuno: If I can't be the star, then I won't be in your play at all! :::Runs out of the building:::  
  
Shad and Zels: Uhh… Yeah. Whatever. Next!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Javert: 2nd Try  
  
  
  
:::A man with long, wavy auburn hair enters the room. He is wearing a sporty, slightly fancy suit:::  
  
Long haired man: Hi. I'm here to try out for the part of Javert.  
  
Twins: Name?  
  
Auburn haired man: Maxfield Stanton.  
  
Zelda: Did you just get a Boston accent when you said that?  
  
Maxfield: Of course not.  
  
Shadow: Is that your real name?  
  
Maxfield: …  
  
Shadow: I didn't think so. So, what is your real name?  
  
Maxfield: Nephlyte.  
  
Zelda: That's an unusual name. Do you, by any chance, know a man with long, white-blue hair named Malachite?  
  
Nephlyte: What?!? He was here?!?  
  
Shadow: Yeah… Do you not like him or somethin'?  
  
Nephlyte: No, it's not that… What part did he try out for?  
  
Zelda: None of them. He came here by accident; he meant to go to The Phantom of the Opera auditions. Down the street.  
  
Nephlyte: Ah. Well, I really wanted to sing that song about the stars, but… Well, thank you anyway. I'm going to find Malachite. If a blonde girl named Zoycite comes here, would you mind telling her where I am?  
  
Shadow: Sure, no prob!  
  
Nephlyte: Thanks. Goodbye!  
  
:::Nephlyte leaves the room, leaving behind a slightly disappointed looking set of twins:::  
  
Shadow: :::Sighs::: What a waste…  
  
Zelda: Yeah… I love the hair…  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Javert: 3rd Try  
  
  
  
:::A young man in Chinese style clothing sneaks into the room, his short black ponytail swaying from side to side. His onyx eyes search the room nervously, finally resting upon the twins:::  
  
Black haired young man: Chang WuFei. I'd like to try out for the part of Javert.  
  
:::The twins look at the Chinese boy closely, as if measuring him against some unwritten standards:::  
  
Shadow: By the Guardians, loosen up some! You'd think you've got a stick stuck up your butt from the way you're standing!  
  
WuFei: Shut up, onna! You don't know what you're talking about!  
  
Shadow: Hey, no need to get so moody, I'm just tryin' to help!  
  
WuFei: That isn't necessary. Besides…  
  
Shad and Zels: What?  
  
WuFei: :::Dropping his voice to just above a whisper::: It's a sword.  
  
Twins: Huh?!?!?  
  
WuFei: I said nothing. Let us continue with the audition. :::Glares:::  
  
Twins: :::Raising their eyebrows::: Okay…  
  
:::A few moments pass as WuFei and Shadow hold an impromptu, unofficial staring match that ends in a tie when Zelda breaks it up by stepping between them:::  
  
Zelda: Enough! :::Gives Shadow and WuFei The Zelda Hyrule Look of Death(:::  
  
Shadow: Eeep! :::Jumps back::: Okay, I stopped!  
  
WuFei: All right, onnas. What must I do in order to get this role?  
  
Shadow: Sing this. :::Hands WuFei a script::: I'm sure you'll know the tune.  
  
WuFei: :::Reads the script, throws Shadow a suspicious look, clears his throat, and begins to sing::: Got rice? Got rice? Got-  
  
Zelda: Shadow, that's not in the show!  
  
Shadow: Oops. Sorry, Wuffie…  
  
WuFei: Not you too! Baka onna! I had prayed that only Maxwell would call me by that weakling name…  
  
Shadow: Wuffie?  
  
WuFei: Stop! If you promise to never call me that again, I will spare your life.  
  
Shadow: Wuffie, Wuffie, Wuffie!!!  
  
WuFei: DIE!!! :::Pulls his sword out so quickly that the twins can't even tell where it was sheathed::: You'll regret that, onna! Injustice! Dishonor! :::Begins chasing Shadow around the room:::  
  
Shadow: Well… :::Starts running::: He's definitely got the right attitude, that's for sure!  
  
Zelda: WuFei! Congratulations! You've got the part!  
  
Shadow: Good job, Chink! :::Executes a perfect backflip over WuFei's head and glomps onto his back::: Yaaaaay! :::Cuddles WuFei like a stuffed (panda) bear:::  
  
WuFei: Ack… :::Gets a nosebleed:::  
  
Zelda: :::Talking to herself::: Oh, my… I wonder how he'll manage the Red Light District scene when he arrests Fantine… 


	4. Auditions - Fantine

Fantine: 1st (And Only) Try  
  
  
  
:::Takes place directly after Valjean: 2nd Try:::  
  
Shad's Voice: Oh, come on! Stop being such a baby and sing!  
  
:::Shadow is standing in front of a confused, slightly nervous looking Zechs and is tapping her foot impatiently:::  
  
Zechs: But… I'm a man.  
  
Shad: So? :::Shrugs::: No big deal. I've heard Fantine's part sung by women with fairly low voices before… You'll be fine. And besides, you have the hair.  
  
:::Zelda nods her agreement:::  
  
Zechs: But…  
  
Twins: Yee~s?  
  
Zechs: Blue isn't really my color!  
  
Zelda: I'm sure that you'll look just fine, Zechs.  
  
Zechs: What about Treize? Will he have a part in the show?  
  
Zelda: Hmm… Well, there is the scene where… :::Whispers to Shadow::: Would that work, Shad?  
  
Shadow: :::Nods::: Don't worry, Zechs. He's got a part, if he'll take it. And now that we've got that out of the way… Sing! 


End file.
